


A Deal With the Devil

by DaturaMoon



Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [17]
Category: Burn Notice, commandante veracruz
Genre: Crossroads demon AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: As you know my mind likes weird AU's, so his was born.Warnings: Talk of selling your soul, a contract with a demon, the crossroads, briefest of a sex scene, like a blink of an eye(this will be part of the same universe as the other fic I teased with Max and Veracruz)
Relationships: Veracruz (Burn Notice)/Reader
Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013037
Kudos: 2





	A Deal With the Devil

I would sell my soul for…

The six words that haunted your existence and changed your life forever. People said it all the time in desperation, how were you to know it could be real? Now, here you were, 1 year later, all your wishes came true, but in 9 years your time would be up. 

At first you thought, fuck it, I’ll just make the best of the 10 years. Instead, the deadline, though far away, stuck to your bones like glue and you wanted to find a way out of it. 

That’s how you ended up here, at the crossroads at midnight on a moonless night. Like some kind of character from a blues song or some silly supernatural tv show.

As you wait, you can’t help but think about the last time you came out here. Half serious and half jokingly. A crossroads demon wouldn’t really show up and offer you a deal, right? How wrong you were. 

On top of that, you didn’t get just any demon, no, you got Veracruz. It was only after the fact did you learn of his reputation and just how lucky, or, unlucky you got. 

Five minutes pass by. Nothing. 

“Well, guess no one’s home…” You head back to your car when a cold breeze hits your skin. Turning around you find the street empty, maybe you're just being paranoid. 

“Back for more,” you hear in a familiar and cocky voice. Smiling to yourself, you take your time turning around, fully aware he was checking you out. “I wondered how long it would take.” 

When you face him, you nearly stop breathing. It’s just like the first time. His dark eyes, the slick backed hair, his bone structure, his neck...he was perfect. 

Crossing one leg over the other, he leans into your car. You can’t help but oggle his biceps. 

Veracruz stands and takes two long strides toward you, only stopping when his body presses into yours. When his eyes capture your own, you bite down on your bottom lip. 

“I fucked you in that car, ontop of it, in the back,” he pushes his hips into you, his growing erection causing your breath to hitch, “in the passenger seat-” 

A memory flashes in your mind. 

Veracruz’s fingers dig into your hips as you ride him. His mouth moves over your chin to your ear. 

“My dirty girl, look how well you ride me -,” he slaps the side of your thigh and thrust his hips hitting you even deeper, “you little sinner-”

That drunk feeling returns, your head feels fuzzy and your body is on fire. All he had to do was look at you, and you were puddy in his hands. 

You clear your throat and put your hands on your hips, trying your best to look serious. 

“I want out, Veracruz. Out of my contract.” 

A devious grin animates his lips and quickly turns into a chilling laugh. 

“Out? OUT!” His eyes grow wide. That kind of crazy but hot as hell look takes over his expression. 

Rolling your eyes, you try to ignore the way your panties moisten and step back. 

“I’m serious Veracruz!” 

He grabs your wrist and flips you around, pressing you into the car with his body. He leans in closer. 

“There’s no out. It’s a done deal.” He brushes your cheek with his hand, it’s a surprisingly gentle gesture quickly followed by his hand grasping your throat. “Why don’t you enjoy it, have some fun.” 

He grips your neck tighter. Your heart is racing now, pounding so hard you can’t focus. With his free hand, Veracruz tears your shirt open with one swift motion. 

The sound that leaves your throat brings that devilish smirk back to his lips. The fire in his eyes has your blood buzzing and if he doesn’t kiss you soon, you’ll explode.


End file.
